Remembering A Forgotten Memory
by Abney-Newgate
Summary: Max wishes to have a life he always wanted- surrounded by his old friends and being happy. Will he be able to have his wish come true? Or will he fall into his own worst nightmare? OCxCanon


**I hope you all enjoy this! :3**

* * *

><p>Just another day.<p>

Another day in Twilight Town.

A soft, bored sigh escaped Max as he stood on top of a building that over looked most of the quiet town. His hands were shoved into his pants pockets and his right foot was resting on a black and white skateboard. The board was bran new, never before used. His black hair parted over his right eye, his hair growing out over the years. He wore blue pants with a series of different belts strapped around his waist, (none of which were being used for their real purpose, more for decoration). He wore a white tank top with a small midriff red jacket.

_Just another day here in Twilight Town, hmm? Nothing to do…no one to hang out with…summer is coming to an end…_, Max sighed again, looking towards the setting sun. His face softened a bit as he watched the sky paint itself into a beautiful display of red, orange, and yellow- as if the sky itself were made of fire. _And nothing from Dad…_

Max sighed again, looking at the ground below, a small tinged of hurt forming in his chest. It had been months since he last heard from his father. It wasn't like he needed his dad around 24/7…but he'd like to at least know if he was alright. How was his day? Did he like being King Mickey's Royal Leader of his guards? Was he going to wish Max a happy birthday?

Abruptly, Max turned away, his fists clenching tightly in his pockets. He scoffed a bit, irritation quickly bumping away his hurt. He pushed his board forward, stepping on it and riding towards the other end of the building. His facial expression remained blank as he jumped up, grinding a rail that went from the roof of the building to another. Seeing another rail, he jumped off that one, threw in a swift 360 kick-flip, and proceeded to grind the next rail. Once he reached the end of the second rail, he ollied to the ground. He stomped on the end of his board, making it jump up to him as he caught it.

He turned towards the door behind him, pulling out his keys and unlocking the door. Once inside, he closed the door, threw his board on the couch and walked towards his computer screen. Slumping into his chair, he flicked the mouse and waited for the monitor to come on.

As his screen saver loaded, his kicked off his shoes, resting his feet up on the table. He leaned back in the leather rolling chair, resting his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes for a moment, his mind without a thought and completely at ease. It wasn't until his foot kicked something over did Max stir. He opened one eye, sighing. Wondering what he knocked over, he placed his feet back on the ground, reaching over and picking up a photo frame.

In the photo frame was a picture, taken a few years back. Back when no one had any worries about their future and where they could be worry free. The picture consisted of four people; two boys and two girls. Max himself was in the picture; he had a huge grin on his face, his left arm snaked around a short girl's shoulders. She had short red hair, green eyes, and a small, but cute happy face. Max's right arm was hooked around another girl's neck, pulling her down closer to him. Her expression was a mixture of amusement and annoyance. She had long, black hair and soft blue eyes. She looked a lot like Max, like they were related somehow. Behind her was another boy, who looked like he didn't want to be in the picture at all. He had long grey hair pulled back in a ponytail with black streaks in it, like a raccoon. He had one visible dark green eye and his arms were crossed.

Max smiled softly as he studied the picture for the longest time. All of them were his old friends, except the black haired girl- she was his sister. All of them had been friends since they were young, but, due to the fact they were all from different worlds, they were separated before they were able to go to high school together. The only one who remained behind was Max…

Max abruptly placed the picture back on his computer desk, sighing in frustration. He ran a hand through his hair as he sat back, staring blankly at his computer screen. He rested his head on his hand, lazily swaying the chair side to side. Outside, it had already gotten dark and the stars twinkled brightly in the night sky. Finding no use in his computer screen anymore, Max spun the chair towards the window, staring up into the stars. In a way, Max felt as if the stars were trying to tell him something, but he had no idea what. Stars began shooting across the sky, causing him to sit up, almost captivated in the stars performance.

* * *

><p><em>"Remember, Maxxy,"<em>

_His father's voice echoed inside his head as a memory flushed across his mind of his younger self and his dad, Goofy. They were standing at the top of the stairway of Disney Castle. He was holding his father's hand as they both stared up into the sky, stars shooting across the sky, one after another. _

"_If you ever see a storm of shooting stars, remember to make a wish. Not just any wish, though, it has to be from the heart," _

_Goofy pressed a finger against Max's small chest, right where his heart was. _

"_From here, Maxxy. And it will always come true." _

"_Always…"_

* * *

><p>Max scoffed as the memory faded.<p>

He looked back up at the shooting star fiasco, standing up from his chair. He walked towards his window, leaning out. "You want a wish?! I'll give you a wish. Give me my life back! I wish I had what I lost so long ago! Grant me that," He shouted to the heavens just as the shooting stars grew more intense. Feeling his face grow hot, he pointed up to the moon. "Give it all back to me!"

He looked away, a wave of pain washing over him. His hand fell to his side and both his fists clenched tightly. A single tear fell down his snout as he turned his back to the stars. _"I don't want to be alone anymore…"_

Feeling like a fool, Max walked to his bed that rested next to his computer desk, throwing himself onto it. His face sank into his pillow as his arms slid under it, lifting the pillow a bit closer to him. He moved his head to the side, regaining the lost air the pillow took from him. He sighed deeply as he pulled up his sheets to his shoulders, closing his eyes.

He wasn't tired, but it was better than looking around and seeing everything around him that reminded him of just how alone he really was.


End file.
